


Looking Glass

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amateur Porn Taping, Body Image, Curvy Reader, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Money Shot, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Sexting, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You stretched across the couch, tired eyes fixed on your phone screen as you endlessly scrolled through content you’ve already seen. Many, many times. You sipped mindlessly on something carbonated and alcoholic you found in the fridge. Before you knew it, the can came up empty on your next pull.That was fast.But who could blame you? You deserved some respite after this hellish week. You hadn’t eaten dinner yet, and you felt that familiar fuzzy warmth seeping into your face and faculties.You wandered to the kitchen in search of another drink, glancing at the time on your phone. You huffed to yourself. It’d be at least an hour until Daichi came home. As you stared blankly into the open fridge considering your next beverage, you realized that there was something else you could be doing.Something way more fun. You tapped your phone against your fingertips, wheels turning in your head.Something thatcouldturn that hour into minutes.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Looking Glass

You stretched across the couch, tired eyes fixed on your phone screen as you endlessly scrolled through content you’ve already seen. Many, many times. You sipped mindlessly on something carbonated and alcoholic you found in the fridge. Before you knew it, the can came up empty on your next pull. _That was fast._ But who could blame you? You deserved some respite after this hellish week. You hadn’t eaten dinner yet, and you felt that familiar fuzzy warmth seeping into your face and faculties.

You wandered to the kitchen in search of another drink, glancing at the time on your phone. You huffed to yourself. It’d be at least an hour until Daichi came home. As you stared blankly into the open fridge considering your next beverage, you realized that there was something else you could be doing.

Something way more fun. You tapped your phone against your fingertips, wheels turning in your head.

Something that _could_ turn that hour into minutes.

Or so you convinced yourself, as you rushed to the bedroom, opening the camera app. Hmmm, how do you want to play this? Simple and flirty? Innocently sexy? Unapologetically slutty? Tipsy you couldn’t be bothered with specifics, so you started peeling off your work clothes in a hurry. You nearly toppled over, wiggling out of your jeans.

“Goddammit,” you laughed to yourself, “C’mon, we can do this.”

Choosing between lingerie, a bralette, booty shorts, one of Daichi’s flannels, a crop top, or any combination of the above, required way too much brain power at the moment. You soon made the executive decision to go with a reliable classic: butt ass naked. You set up some surprisingly atmospheric nightstand lighting on the fly, and climbed onto your bed in front of the mirror.

You hesitated just a moment, staring at your reflection. The warm light from the table lamp cast across your supple body kneeling on the comforter. Your eyes swept slowly over the silhouette of your neck, down to where your breasts hung free and braless. The imprint of the day’s clothes still lingered on your ribs and hips, like soft braille waiting to be read by nimble fingers. The creases of your thighs against your pelvis formed dual crescents, resembling sunset and moonrise. Glimmering stretch marks crept around your curves, starlit paths wanting for exploration. 

_Beautiful,_ you thought. As if you needed reminding. Maybe it was the warm tingle of near-intoxication, or the warm lighting, but in this moment you filled your skin… perfectly.

You held onto the notion as you raised your phone in front of you. Your thumb’s rhythmic tap on the shutter slowly increased in speed as you posed in increasingly erotic positions. You got all your best angles, varying how much of your body you revealed to the lens. You could only keep up your stoic expression for so long until you broke into a sweet smile. You were enjoying yourself, way more than you thought you would. You almost kept the entire shoot to yourself.

But maybe Daichi could see just one. _I guess._

You chose one of your favorites so far, and sent it off before you could think twice. You swallowed dryly as your message was marked as delivered. You tapped your phone case impatiently, like a few seconds was an eternity to wait.

It sure felt like it.

Three dots danced on the screen, making your heart leap. You brought your phone a little closer to your face, holding your breath.

 **You:** get home soon 😘  
**Him:** fuck  
**Him:** ur so sexy

You grinned to yourself, watching him try to type something else. But he was taking too long. You looked up at the mirror again. The thumb of your free hand was already rubbing the warm edge of your ample tit, as the other hovered over the shutter button on your phone. You slid your hand down over the folds of your tummy until your fingers found the folds of your pussy. Your clit distracted you for a few seconds before you remembered to take another photo.

The effects of your drink earlier melted away, replaced by lusty heat burning up your neck to your ears. Your lips parted slightly as you thumbed the shutter again. Your pointer finger swiped left and right, back and forth over your swelling clit. You nearly got carried away with yourself, moaning softly as you started up a familiar rhythm.

Another idea jolted your perverted imagination: switching to video.

You hesitated, holding your breath. _Fuck it._ You tapped the red button as you exhaled a breathy moan. You tried to keep the phone steady as you dipped a finger into your wetness, smearing your slick up to your clit. You watched the seconds tick by through heavy eyelids. You gave Daichi one sultry roll of your hips paired with another moan before ending the video.

Your heart was racing now. You clicked send.

 **You:** don’t make me wait  
**Him:** dont u dare cum

You laughed through your nose and bit your lip.

 **You:** yeah? 🤔  
**You:** who’s gonna stop me?

The dots bounced for a few seconds, but then disappeared. You gave him a minute. And another. And then…

Nothing.

The biting on your lip evolved to worrying. Was that too much? Or maybe… you’re just not enough. The excitement burning in your gut was fading fast. Your eyes flicked up and down your text thread with Daichi as you hugged your shoulder absentmindedly. Whatever buzz you had was gone. You didn’t even want to look at yourself in the mirror anymore. You flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Your arms were spread wide, phone still in hand in case you decided to send the lengthy apology you already typed out.

And you thought this would be fun. _Should’ve just drank more._

You passed some unknown amount of time just staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, flashing red and blue lights illuminated your room. A quick clip of sirens sounded outside. Your eyes widened as you sat up, looking around you like the source couldn’t possibly be your window. Your brows furrowed in confusion.

But before you could roll out of bed, your bedroom door slammed open. The loud noise shocked you, making your heart lurch in your chest. Your face whipped around to the sound, just in time for eager lips to capture yours in a searing kiss. Your eyes were still wide open, brain finally realizing that it was _Daichi’s tongue_ shoving into your mouth.

You pushed him away at his chest so you could catch your breath. You stared at his lips. “Daichi.. ‘m sorry…” you mumbled.

His eyes traveled all over your naked form. He was fitfully unbuttoning his shirt, slow to absorb your words.

“For what?” he nearly laughed, but stopped himself. You were serious. The mattress bobbed beneath you as he eased onto it beside you.

You folded your arms, gaze wandering off to a corner of your room. “For sending… that stuff.” Your voice sounded so foreign and hollow in your ears.

“Look at me,” his tone changed. You felt his rough palm brush your cheek, fingertips curling around the nape of your neck. He gently titled your face into his. His eyes were fierce. Passionate and unwavering. “You’re _so_ beautiful.”

You blinked rapidly, emotions bubbling up in your throat. You raised your hands to his shoulders, smoothing the fabric of his stiff uniform and pulling him closer. After a pause, you nodded. Daichi watched you with a burning sincerity, one that nearly glowed in the dim of your bedroom.

“Don’t seem too convinced,” he continued, in that godforsaken alluring voice of his. He pressed his hand into a space on the mattress between your thighs. “Maybe I should show you.”

Your fingers tightened around the collar of his shirt. Your gaze flickered between his lips and eyes, as your knees drew together to trap his forearm. You were regaining ground with your confidence by the second. Your eyebrow twitched as a grin tugged at your lips. “Well?” you sneered, “How much longer are ya gonna make me wait?”

“Ohoh woooow,” Daichi scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. The heel of his palm crept closer to your needy cunt. He snickered, leaning in, “God, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

You pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his eager lips, tasting the remains of cheap coffee on his tongue. One of your hands trailed down his chest, sliding over his firm stomach and the cool metal of his belt. Your fingertips found the silhouette of something hot and hard, trapped by the fabric of his pants.

You hummed into his mouth before pulling away enough to answer, “I _think_ I have an idea.” You rubbed against him with your palm. “But you should probably still show me.” You punctuated your sentence with a tight squeeze of both your hand and thighs.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Daichi drawled. He kissed you again, biting and tugging on your lower lip. He clapped his palm harshly against your plush pussy, making you whine desperately. Your nerves prickled at the stinging impact, but were quickly soothed by the rub and squeeze of his hand. Your heels dug into the mattress and your hips elevated off the bed, knees falling apart to spread yourself for him. You cried out as he slapped your clit, sending a shock of pleasure up your spine. You squirmed as he made a glossy mess of what’s rightfully his.

You needed to free Daichi’s dick like your life depended on it. But the longer your fingers spent fiddling with his belt and button, the deeper his were slipping inside your tight heat. You fell back against the bed as two thick fingers stretched you open, distracted by how he beckoned towards that spot you loved so much with his fingertips. He leaned over you, breathing hard alongside you as he snuck a third in. He watched your brows pinch together as pleasure overtook your body, committing the image to memory.

A moan chased every one of your breaths, as the pump of his fingers sped up steadily. The way his knuckles dragged past your pussy lips made your head swim. You pushed your head back harder into the comforter as you gasped for breath. Your moans raised an octave as his rough thumb tapped and pressed your raw clit. The added layer of sensation sent you flying over the edge, sooner than you could help it. Your hips jerked as your walls fluttered, forcing your juices out to coat his palm.

“Ahhht _fuck_ ,” you squeaked. Your tense body melted into the mattress.

“Look how good you are,” Daichi purred, kissing your neck gently in between words, “So perfect.”

You sighed, finally opening your eyes enough to meet his sinful gaze. You started to smile meekly--

 _Smack._ He spanked your sloppy, sensitive cunt. You choked on a shrill moan.

“But I’m not done with you yet,” he cut you off. He eyed the mirror beside the bed favorably before grinning down at you. He drew his filthy fingers, coated in you, up to his face. You licked your lips as you watched him suck them clean, humming with satisfaction. He loved the way you tasted. He managed to share it with you in another heated kiss. The taste of your cum and his saliva was blended in your mouth by his determined tongue. It was one of your favorite cocktails, one that always left you breathless and begging for more.

He shifted over top of you, slipping his arms under your dewey back. He lifted you with ease, pivoting to toss you down again. You giggled as you bounced on the mattress, head falling back on the edge nearest the mirror. You looked up at your reflection, catching Daichi’s eyes as he finally undid his belt. You shared a brief smile.

Your body felt so warm and soft, like you were enough. Maybe even more. You slid your hands down over your chest and pulled them back up again, making your tits spring back to place with a jiggle. Daichi watched in wonder, lips parted.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “Do that again.”

You looked down at him with a smirk. “What?” you asked obliviously, “This?” You cupped your breasts in both hands, pushing them together in tight, slow circles. You finished off the motion pinching your perky nipples, moaning for emphasis.

Daichi’s brain nearly melted out of his ears. He shoved his pants down in earnest, freeing his full cock. You couldn’t remember when he lost his shirt, but you weren’t complaining. You kept palming your breasts, rolling onto your side and whining dramatically.

Just as you were getting a little too carried away, you felt Daichi’s hot tip pressing between your thighs. Your focus snapped back to your core and you started _really_ moaning. You pulled your knees up slightly, arching your back and giving him the access he craved. He found your messy hole with ease, slipping inside with a groan. This angle made you even tighter. He moaned low and loud as he bottomed out. You reached up to dig your nails into the edge of the mattress, sighing blissfully.

Daichi slid one hand over your hip and up your side, kneading your soft skin as he went, until he got a grip on your breast. It was more than a handful, even for him, and he lived for it. “God I love your fat fucking tits,” he growled, groping you posessively. He started moving slowly inside of you, pushing breathy moans from your lungs with every thrust. He petted and squeezed your pillowy flesh, pinching your nipple between his knuckles.

“And your ass… Christ,” he sang another praise, landing a firm spank with his other hand.

You tossed your head back, sucking in a breath. “Daaaichii-- _mmph!_ ”

He rubbed the raw handprint he just made on your skin, squeezing your fat ass cheek. “You make me _so hard._ ” He thrust into you more roughly, making sure you felt him in your throat. His thick cock dragged through you, your walls struggling to hold. Your thighs clenched together, taking Daichi’s breath away. He swore under his breath and railed you harder. He released your tits to grab ahold of your thigh, giving himself better leverage to fuck you with.

As you drooled into the comforter, Daichi reached for your ankle that rested atop the other. He raised it slowly, continuing to split you open. Your eyes screwed shut as you wailed his name. He hooked your ankle over his sturdy shoulder, watching your luscious body vibrate with every sharp snap of his hips. Daichi bit back a grin. You took him so well. You made him so proud.

He gave you a string of uneven thrusts at this position, sweaty chest pressing against your calf. If you weren’t so fucked out, you’d feel his heart threatening to burst from his ribs. He gripped your ankle, running his free hand through his damp hair. He gritted his teeth, losing himself in your plush ecstasy. You were positively soaking him, streams of your sweet juices running down his balls. Droplets of sweat sprayed off of your bodies with every clap of skin.

Daichi grabbed up your other foot, raising it to his shoulder. The motion rolled you onto your back again. Your neck conformed to the corner of the mattress, head tilting over the edge. 

“Look-- _hahh_ \-- look at me,” Daichi commanded through labored breaths.

You struggled to open your eyes. In the mirror above you, you watched Daichi fuck you. At the apex of your thighs, his cut groin slapped against you. And in his hand… _was that your phone?_ Your heartbeat spiked again, but your body could care less. Each thrust sent a shockwave across your skin, down your legs and up your tummy. Your whole body shook, making your heavy tits swing. Daichi stared at you through the camera, with his mouth hanging open and brows furrowed. _Who knew he was such a multitasker?_

He panned down to where his cock slammed into you, recording every filthy wet sound. He got plenty of footage of your trembling thighs, and your tiny hole struggling to take his girth. He made sure to tilt up to your bouncing tits, and your sexed out expression panting in the reflection. He didn’t stop recording until he got a few seconds of you screaming his name.

Yeah, Daichi would definitely make you watch this later. But for now, he couldn’t keep fucking you one-handed like this. He tossed the phone aside and hoisted your legs up a little higher, lifting your ass off the mattress. He pulled your ankles further apart, allowing his cock to reach deeper inside you. Your throat went dry as you squealed. Your body pulsed as he slammed into that spot that scrambled your thoughts completely, over and over. _Fuck._ You were gonna cum again.

“Mmo.. mmph.. Oh my god! Fuck!” you cried as your legs tried to snap shut. Your hips jerked into him sporadically as your orgasm rushed through you. Your fingers twisted in the sheets, keeping a grip on reality as your mind drifted blank. Heat consumed you with a shiver.

Daichi stared down to where your puffy cunt sucked him in. Hard. His balls, and his grip on your ankles, tightened. You looked _so_ good like this, and you felt even better. He couldn’t take it any longer. He closed your legs in front of him, tugging his sticky length from your pussy before shoving it between your thighs. He fucked wildly into them, groaning and gasping your name.

Hot white shot up your chest, across your tits and into your hair. You sighed and moaned with Daichi, rolling your ass back into his sultry balls as he emptied them all over you. Finally, his merciless thrusts slowed to a halt. He sat back on his haunches, just to give you one last, lazy spank. He gently lowered your legs, letting you fully sink into the bed to enjoy your high. He grabbed his discarded uniform shirt and leaned over you.

“Daichi,” you giggled softly, “Won’t you need that tomorrow?”

He started wiping you clean regardless, with a smug grin plastered across his face. “I’ve got more than one set of work clothes, yanno,” he replied.

“Hmmmm... fiiine,” you relented. Your fingers tangled fondly in his hair as he pushed the fabric carefully over your curves. Satisfied with his handiwork, he crumpled the shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He settled in on top of you, head resting on your chest. He listened to your heartbeat as it leveled out, riding the rise and fall of your breaths.

God your whole body felt amazing, and you in it. Your toes were still flexing and curling in the blanket, legs entwined with his. With every passing minute, he’d press a long and loving kiss to your sternum. He found your phone, buried somewhere in the sheets, and held it above the two of you. Before you could hide behind your elbow, he snapped a picture.

He inspected it more closely. You felt his big, dumb smile move against your skin. He tilted the device so you could see too.

“Babe, my nip’s out!” you snapped.

“Relax. It’s just your home screen,” he soothed, “And I sent it to me. Duh.”

You sighed, smoothing his hair before leaning in to kiss the top of his head. You felt perfectly full. Content.

The next morning, you were stuck in traffic on your morning commute. Your driving playlist drowned out the surrounding cards and idling trucks. You looked at your phone background, again, for maybe the tenth time today. But who could blame you?

Suddenly, a text message buzzed across your screen.

 **Him:** fuck  
**You:** me? pls 🥵  
**Him:** i wore the shirt  
**You:** the.. shirt?  
**Him:** The. Shirt. (tm)

Even the music blaring through your speakers couldn’t drown out your maniacal laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
